


Dropped: Interlude

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus Scene, M/M, Team Reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The team reacts to the change in Steve and Tony's dynamic.





	Dropped: Interlude

**Bruce:**

Tony and Steve tumbled out of the elevator in rumpled sleep clothes, hair standing on end. Bruce shot a quick glance at Natasha, who smiled. It was about time for those two. They’d been making moon eyes at each other for what seemed like ages.

Tony led the way into the kitchen, flicking his gaze over to meet Bruce’s for a second. Bruce tried to give him an encouraging smile. It was nice to see Tony happy.

When Bruce really looked, he realized how much he had changed over the last few weeks; it must be because of Steve. Tony stood taller, walked easier. He looked better rested, better fed, and had distinctly less motor oil on him than usual. Steve stuck to him like glue. They stood, hip-to-hip in the kitchen, whispering together.

Bruce realized he was staring and dropped his eyes to his paper, feeling the back of his neck heat in embarrassment. When he flicked them up again, Tony glanced over at him and gave him a little nod, which he returned.

Bruce had the fleeting worry that it would be hard on the team if this went south, but pushed it away. No sense obsessing over the might-bes. It was nice to see his friends happy and Steve would be good for Tony.

He looked up again and Tony was grinning down at his toast, while Steve grinned over it at Tony. They would be good for each other.

 

**Natasha:**

Tony padded into the kitchen, trailing Steve in his wake. They had clearly just been _thoroughly_ enjoying themselves. Nat smirked and shot a look to Bruce, who smiled back. Steve looked like he was barely aware of which end of the room was up. Stark must be as good as that Yelp review from the entire Eagles’ cheerleading team suggested. It was nice to see Steve so relaxed.

Very relaxed.

She tipped her head in curiosity, watching. Tony caught Steve’s arm and then his gaze, whispering something to him. Steve gazed up at him in open adoration, paying no attention to rest of the room.

She’d seen that look before: that boy was down, _hard._

It shouldn’t be that surprising, really. Stark was obviously up for anything, but she wouldn’t have thought it of Steve. But leading the team had to be emotionally exhausting, giving up that power would feel amazing.

Being in control of that power would be amazing too...

Tony bent down to kiss Steve solidly on the lips and he smiled dopily at him, leaning into his chest. Adorable.

Tony flicked his eyes up, first to Bruce and then to Nat. Nat raised an eyebrow and smiled and Tony visibly relaxed, holding Steve against him. He shot another look over her head to where Clint sat on the couch, then turned his focus back to the food in front of him, and Steve.

Yes, having Steve Rogers wrapped around your finger would be an interesting experience indeed. Nat picked her book back up, entertaining a brief fantasy of watching Tony put Steve on his knees.

Tony Stark was a lucky man. He better be treating Rogers right.

 

**Clint:**

Clint heard the elevator doors open and looked up to see Tony and Steve amble in, still in pajamas, clinging to each other. Well, shit. He wasn’t expecting that. Not the two of them together, and not this early in the morning.

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, gripping the controller.

The pair stood close together in the kitchen, Tony’s hand wrapped around Steve’s arm.

God, this was awkward, but if he stood up and left now, it would draw everyone’s attention to him. Someone might ask him what was wrong and that was not a conversation he wanted to have.

Clint slid down on the couch, wishing he could ask JARVIS to lower the volume on the TV with his mind. Why hadn’t he stayed in his own room to play?

He risked another look over at Tony and Steve.

They were kissing.

Oh, thank god. That was the perfect distraction.

Maybe now Tony wouldn’t notice he was playing the still-in-development game he’d expressly told Clint not to touch.

Clint needed JARVIS to start giving him some sort of secret warning signal or something.


End file.
